<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Atlantis Fan Art by JannaJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093996">Tales of Atlantis Fan Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannaJ/pseuds/JannaJ'>JannaJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanart, Tales of Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannaJ/pseuds/JannaJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Sheppard/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tales of Atlantis Fan Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/416728">Tales of Atlantis: The Virus</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes">KD writes (KDHeart)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzmary2001/pseuds/xyzmary2001">xyzmary2001</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664062">Tales of Atlantis: Bonding</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes">KD writes (KDHeart)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzmary2001/pseuds/xyzmary2001">xyzmary2001</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793609">Tales of Atlantis: Frozen</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes">KD writes (KDHeart)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzmary2001/pseuds/xyzmary2001">xyzmary2001</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512115">Tales of Atlantis: Prisoners</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes">KD writes (KDHeart)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzmary2001/pseuds/xyzmary2001">xyzmary2001</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/2PtxBGg">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/5R90b1J"></a>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/Qrw7vHw"></a>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/6Xq2bCF">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>